Feelings
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Aún cuando cerró ambos párpados pudo sentir el agarre, y la calma que Kirishima siempre le inspiraba le permitió despejar la mente, pensar en aquella noche y lo que no salió tan mal. De nuevo el que Kirishima tomara su mano le hizo sentir en paz, y le dio la oportunidad de dormir con calma./ 30 días de tu OTP/holding hands - reto del grupo KiriBaku/Bakushima en Facebook. One-shot


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: Participando en el reto** _ **«30 días de tu OTP challenge»**_ **en el grupo de Facebook KiriBaku/Bakushima, bajo el prompt** _ **holding hands**_ **. Perdonen cualquier error de dislexia, o si sienten un poco OoC todo esto; es el primer BakuKiriBaku que hago directamente, so, ¡Tengan piedad! Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y Studio Bones. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ ~Feelings~ Ϟ**_

.

.

.

.

El frío del hielo logró calmar el dolor que sentía en la quijada, por suerte el sangrado ya se había detenido y no parecía tener nada roto. Movió un poco la camisa que envolvía el hielo y lo presionó contra el golpe, un fuerte quejido no fue suficiente para expresar cuánto le dolía.

Apartó el rostro al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, no dijo nada y le permitió tomar asiento a un lado. Agradeció internamente el que no hiciera algún comentario, que no comenzara con preguntas sobre _qué pasó_ o _por qué había acabado con la cara hecha mierda_. Sí, estaba hecho mierda, aquello no lo podía negar, aunque el pensar que a pesar de eso él había sido el ganador lograba disminuir el dolor. Solo un poco.

Escuchó un carraspeo y allí supo que ese perfecto momento sin preguntas se había ido al carajo.

—¿Todo bien? —Kirishima se animó a hablar, y Bakugou no tenía que ser Sherlock para notar la preocupación en su mirada.

Asintió sin intenciones de entrar en detalles, maldiciendo por dentro el hecho de que Eijirō hubiese decidido ir al baño justo cuando él estaba volviendo a su habitación. Menuda casualidad, si es que realmente había sido una.

—¿Duele mucho? —Kirishima insistió, Bakugou tan solo inhaló profundo, suficiente para hacer entender que se estaba molestando— Perdón, tan solo… Estoy preocupado.

—Gracias mamá —respondió con todo el sarcasmo y desagrado del mundo, pero se arrepintió al voltear y ver la expresión herida de Kirishima, como perro mojado al que le negaron un pan.

—Perdón, ya no insistiré.

Bakugou soltó un fuerte suspiro, seguro que con eso había hecho sentir peor al otro; se apoyó en la cama para girar el cuerpo y ver de frente a Kirishima, apoyando la pierna en la sábana desordenada. Kirishima lo vio de reojo antes de devolver la mirada al suelo, provocando que él riera de forma baja y ronca.

—Tan solo no quiero que te preocupes —bajó la mano que sostenía la prenda con hielo—, no fue nada importante.

Supo que la mentira no había sido creíble cuando Eijirō alzó el rostro en su dirección, y notó lo marcado que tenía el entrecejo, así como la molestia e indignación que inundaban sus ojos. Tuvo la necesidad de también fruncir el ceño.

—¡Claro que fue importante! No me mientas, Bakugou —el tono que utilizó forzó a Bakugou a alzar la mano libre para cubrirle los labios, buscando callarle mientras le descubría lentamente.

—¿Eres estúpido? Hay más gente en el mundo, y duermen.

—Ah, ¿Ahora eso importa? Señor Bakugou _me importan un carajo los demás_ Katsuki.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes qué me importa y qué no! —Bakugou se levantó y le arrojó la camisa en la cara— Vete a la mierda, Kirishima.

Caminó entre gruñidos hacia la puerta de la habitación, apretó el puño como si aquello fuese a disminuir las ganas de golpear una pared, o a Kirishima en su defecto.

—¡Pues ahora no te está importando que tú me importes!

Aquello le hizo detenerse en el momento exacto en que tocó la perilla, dispuesto a girarla. Movió la cabeza para ver por encima del hombro a Kirishima, de pie frente a la cama, y la molestia se comenzó a ir cual arena entre sus dedos al notar las lágrimas que humedecían el rostro de Eijirō.

Había dolido, pero tal vez tenía razón. Los demás parecían _importarle un carajo_.

—¡Me estoy preocupando por ti! ¿Sabes? —Kirishima volvió a hablar, su voz se quebraba en cada palabra— Es obvio que reaccione así si desapareces en medio de la noche, y cuando vuelves estás todo golpeado y con la ojos rojos, ¡¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?!

Bakugou frunció el ceño.

—No es la primera vez en la vida que eso pasa, ¿Sabes?

—Te vi volver con Midoriya.

Aquello le robó cualquier palabra, cualquier excusa para cuando le preguntara _qué hacía peleando con él_. No quería decirle por qué se habían golpeado, de qué habían hablado y lo que descubrió tras aquella pelea. No quería admitirle a Kirishima la forma en que se había quebrado ante Deku, su viejo amigo, aquel del cual buscaba alejarse tanto y su rival. Kirishima había sido atento, notó su ausencia, su regreso y el que había llorado, y aún así jamás había notado lo mal que Bakugou se encontraba tras en secuestro, porque aquello no había pasado de preguntas a las cuales él respondía de forma negativa, restándole importancia.

No quería admitirle a Kirishima que _le había mentido todo ese tiempo_.

—Él también parecía tener golpes. Peleaste con Midoriya, ¿Cierto? —no hubo respuesta alguna, tampoco parecía que Bakugou tuviese la intención de contestarle— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Bakugou apretó ambos puños con fuerza. No podía hacerlo, no ahora. Volvió a alzar la mano para girar la perilla, abriendo la puerta e ignorando a Eijirō.

—¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí, si se supone soy tu amigo?

Fue incapaz de atravesar el umbral.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tal vez por las palabras que Kirishima había seleccionado, tal vez por el tono en el cual las había pronunciado, tan roto y desesperado, tan herido. Nunca había sido su intención hacerlo sentir mal, y al final eso era todo lo que había conseguido, por culpa de su odiosa forma de ser.

Nuevamente estaba perdiendo a sus amigos.

Un golpe seco le hizo volver sobre sus pasos, tomó asiento a un lado de donde Kirishima había caído de rodillas, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas que él había provocado. Intentó calmarle, pero joder, era tan malo en eso como recordaba que lo era su madre. Sería mejor si buscaba imitar a su padre.

Tomó el rostro de Eijirō con cuidado, acunándolo entre sus manos, limpió las lágrimas con ambos pulgares y buscó con la mirada aquellos irises rojos, tan brillantes y llenos de coraje; ahora se encontraban opacos, sin la luz que siempre veía en Kirishima, y aquello era _su_ culpa. _Suya_.

—Eres mi amigo, imbécil —habló bajo—, y porque lo eres es que no quiero preocuparte.

Kirishima le vio de mala gana, y Bakugou quiso reír al notar cómo infló de forma leve e involuntaria las mejillas.

—Así no funciona.

Suspiró resignado.

—La pelea con Midoriya fue porque estaba frustrado, porque no me llevo bien con él y el que me tuviesen que salvar hirió mi orgullo —trató de inventar una nueva excusa, mezclando la realidad con mentiras para no acabar revelando el secreto—, eso fue todo. Lo reté y forcé a pelear para demostrar que soy más fuerte.

Kirishima no tuvo que decir ni hacer nada para que él supiera que no le había creido.

—Mientes.

—Es la verdad.

—Hay algo más, no mientas.

—Créeme.

Alzó la mano para cubrirse los labios tras notar la _desesperación_ con la cual había pronunciado eso, como si le rogara para que no insistiera con el tema. Bajó el rostro, avergonzado, suplicó por dentro a cualquier deidad que pudiese escucharle para que Eijirō no mencionara aquello.

No lo hizo.

La calidez de la mano ajena contra la propia le hizo alzar el rostro en el momento exacto en que Kirishima se arrastraba hasta quedar sentado a un lado. Bakugou sintió un pequeño apretón, y aquello bastó para que las lágrimas se acumulasen, y amenazaran con empaparle el rostro.

—Me siento culpable —confesó aquello en un murmullo casi inaudible—. Con All Might, todos los héroes, esas personas… Yo…

No continuó. No fue capaz de ello.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, silenciosas, humedeciéndole el rostro mientras Bakugou se esforzaba por ahogar constantes sollozos. El temblor en su cuerpo lo delataba, también la tenue luz que provenía de la lámpara de mesa que yacía a un lado de la cama. Bakugou se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre y lloró en silencio, con los mismos sentimientos de hace un rato apretándole la garganta, rogando por salir.

Pero ésta vez mantuvo gran parte aún dentro.

No era bueno expresándose, admitiendo cosas, demostrando sus sentimientos y los pesares que le molestaban. Había logrado soltarlos a gritos, se desgarró la garganta y permitió que acabase con heridas en el rostro y cuerpo, como si aquello fuese a disminuir el dolor en su pecho, pero ahora que se encontraba en calma se sentía incapaz de volver a expresarlos. Ahora los sacaba a medias, llorando en silencio mientras un par de manos cubrían la propia, y caricias en el dorso eran entregadas de vez en cuando de una forma delicada y grata.

Kirishima le permitió llorar, maldecir en voz baja, apoyarse en él y apretarle la mano con gran fuerza; le dejó liberar otro poco de aquella frustración que no sabía cargaba dentro, y que no tenía idea ya había soltado parte en esa pelea.

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero Bakugou agradeció el silencio y las caricias, el que las preguntas hubiesen terminado y ese fuerte agarre en su mano que le recordaba que, como en otras noches, se había roto, pero ésta vez _no estaba solo_. De alguna forma aquello le daba fuerza, tal vez hasta calma, y aún con ardor en los ojos pudo sentirse tranquilo.

Aún cuando cerró ambos párpados pudo sentir el agarre, y la calma que Kirishima siempre le inspiraba le permitió despejar la mente, pensar en aquella noche y lo que no salió tan mal.

De nuevo el que Kirishima tomara su mano le hizo sentir en paz, y le dio la oportunidad de dormir con calma esa noche.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

 **¡Buenas! Ésta es mi ¿Cuarta? Historia para éste hermoso fandom, ¡Muchas gracias por la aceptación! Significa mucho para mí, en serio.**

 **Ahora con lo importante: la historia. Por si no se entendió esto se desarrolla justo después del Kacchan vs Deku 2, cuando Bakugou se entera del One for All. Me quise hacer la pregunta de por qué Bakugou pudo expresar —en parte— sus sentimientos en esa pelea, pero se le dificulta hacerlo sin tener coraje aunque esté con alguien en quien confíe. También quise poner lo mucho que a Kirishima le importa, y el que tomarle la mano a Bakugou pasó a ser algo que le provoca consuelo a Katsuki. Tan cute, tan raro. (?)**

 **Anyway! Tenía muchas ganas de participar en éste challenge, lo había visto en twitter pero que lo pusieran en el grupo fue la excusa perfecta para forzar a mi musa a hacer su trabajo y funcionar. ¡Trataré de escribir algo para al menos 20 días! Todo un reto.**

 **Well, ¡Gracias por leer! Y también a quienes le dieron la oportunidad al escrito. Saber su opinión significa mucho para mí, ¡No duden en dejar un comentario! Estaré muy agradecido. Su servidor se despide.**

— **KingOfMisery**


End file.
